Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style)
Slappy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Erica Jones (My Babysitter's a Vampire) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Coffretchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Pianitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Marill We Should Cry *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Larry Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style): Eilonwy's First Date? *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Marill.png|Marill as Sadness Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Fear PrincessEilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Riley Anderson Category:Slappy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG